


Long Overdue

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Smarm, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: Stargate Command recognizes one of their own





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

**Long Overdue**

Colonel Jack O'Neill had a sneaking suspicion a certain archaeologist, named Dr. Daniel Jackson, was still on base and that simply would not do; the man needed his sleep. He went to Daniel's office to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, there in the semi-dark was the man in question, slumped in his chair, reading God knows what.

"Daniel, you're not planning on staying up all night, are you?" Jack inquired with a definite warning tone in his voice.

Daniel looked up from his book and peered into the gloom.

"Hey, Jack. I thought I'd come in late tomorrow," Daniel explained. "We have nothing scheduled until-"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Jack asked, sauntering into the room.

"Ah, no, I don't think so," Daniel replied, frowning and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"The big reception General Hammond is staging at 0900 tomorrow?" Jack suggested, arching his eyebrows.

"I didn't forget. That's not until next week," Daniel said triumphantly.

"Daniel," Jack said, swiveling Daniel's lamp so it shone onto his desk calendar, "it is next week," he added, flipping to the next month.

Daniel blinked owlishly at the new picture and new month.

"Oh," he said after a long pause. "I, uh, liked the other picture so much I must have forgotten to turn it over." 

"Right," Jack said with exasperated affection.

"So, I guess I'm going home now," Daniel murmured with a self-deprecating smile.

"Yep, and you're going with me so I can pick you up in the morning. No one from my team is going to be late or absent," Jack insisted.

"Jack, I won't be late."

"I don't want to hear it, Daniel," Jack said, holding up a warning finger.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

Daniel sighed and hung his head. "Now?"

"Now," Jack confirmed. "We'll stop for burgers on the way and don't tell me you just ate because I checked with the staff and you haven't been in the cafeteria all evening."

"You're spying on me?" Daniel asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Goes with the job. Now, come on, before you turn into a pumpkin," Jack said, flicking off the desk lamp.

"Jack, I can't see."

"Let there be light," Jack's disembodied voice whispered just before the overhead lights went on.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Daniel grumbled, marking his place in his book.

"Yes, I am, so hurry up before my good mood passes."

"One would notice?" Daniel muttered to himself.

Jack merely grinned and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Who's this 'do' for anyway? I never did hear," Daniel said, grabbing his jacket.

"Some pencil-necked stuffed shirt from Washington, no doubt. Coming here to put us through hoops so we can get gravy with our mashed potatoes. Stingy bastards," Jack grumbled.

"Same old, same old," Daniel sighed.

"At least the food's usually good at these things," Jack said.

"And they do bring in decent coffee," Daniel added, brightening considerably.

"That's the attitude," Jack said, thumping Daniel on the back.

"Suit and tie deal?" Daniel queried, switching off the light.

"And dress blues. Oh, and no chairs."

"Coffee better be damned good," Daniel muttered, shutting the door.

********

"Who is this guy?" Daniel whispered, sandwiched between Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. "I've never seen this many people in the gateroom before. Even the President didn't have a turnout like this."

"I know, and the colonel said this is only half of the people who wanted to come," Sam whispered.

"Wanted to come?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. A lottery was staged to select the people present in this room," Teal'c said.

"Not only that, but Sergeant Siler is videotaping the whole event so those who couldn't make it will be able to view it," Sam added.

"Videotapes and lotteries? Come on, guys, that doesn't make any sense," Daniel said, shaking his head.

"O'Neill tells me the food will be excellent, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated.

"This is crazy," Daniel muttered. "I'd be happy to give up my spot. I didn't go into any lotter," he frowned. "Did you guys?"

"Perks of being on the number one team, Danny-boy," Jack said, slipping into place next to Sam. "No lotteries for SG-1."

"Jack, where have you been hiding? I thought you ditched me," Daniel complained.

"Ditched?" Sam asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"He dragged me home, rang me up at an ungodly hour, banged on my door minutes later only to practically dress me, and then he brought me here and vanished," Daniel said accusingly. 

"General Hammond insisted I meet with him," Jack said defensively. "Besides, it's not as if you're alone," he said, taking in the crowd.

"Sorry, I guess I need more coffee," Daniel apologized. "So, who are we here for? You can't tell me you still don't know."

"Shh, the general's about to speak," Jack whispered.

"Where's the guest? Shouldn't he-"

"Pipe down," Jack hissed.

Daniel sighed and stood at attention along with his teammates and everyone else in the room while the general approached the podium. He admired George Hammond greatly and he had no qualms whatsoever in acting 'military' to show his respect.

"At ease," Hammond said kindly, "and thank you all for coming."

"We had a choice?" Daniel murmured to Sam.

Sam hid a smile and shushed Daniel with an elbow.

Daniel smiled and focused his attention on the general.

"As the commander of this facility, it is my honor to work with the bravest, and most dedicated and resourceful individuals I have ever known. If it were up to me, I'd give each and every one of you a medal, double your wages, and triple your vacation time."

"Hear! Hear!" Jack shouted, clapping enthusiastically amidst an uproar of chuckles and cheers.

"However, you are all familiar with budget cuts and red tape," Hammond continued.

Daniel's eyes widened at the chorus of low boos and hisses the general's words elicited.

Pencil-neck's not going to like that, he thought, looking around for the mystery guest.

"But what I can do," Hammond placated, "is publicly extraordinary achievements and outstanding personal valour, and that is why we are here today: to honor one of our own."

Daniel glanced at Jack, but the latter's eyes were fixed on Hammond. Daniel smiled to himself. His friend had had a hell of a year and no one deserved the recognition more. No wonder Jack wouldn't tell me who the guest of was.

"The President of the United States sends his regrets that he could not be here today. Unexpected foreign affairs have called him away. However, his loss is my gain for nothing pleases me more than to bestow praise on one of my own."

Daniel eyed his friend critically and frowned. God, Jack. Show a little emotion. 

"I have made hundreds of difficult decisions over the years; some good, some bad," Hammond said. He paused and smiled at the negative shouts and shaking heads.

"Thank you all, but I still can't give you a pay raise," Hammond said, earning more laughter. He waited for the room to quiet down and then continued. "In 1997, with grave misgivings, I allowed a certain individual to become a part of the elite team known as SG-1."

Teal'c! Of course! Daniel thought, looking to his left. Not that Jack doesn't deserve it, but damn it, Teal'c's given up so much. Congratulations, my friend.

Teal'c turned to Daniel and smiled, bowing his head.

Daniel smiled back, but thought it odd that Teal'c was looking so pleased. If he were in Teal'c's shoes he'd want to run screaming into the hills.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill passionately argued that I allow this person to remain, and I am forever grateful for his tenacity," Hammond said.

Daniel glanced at Jack, but he was still staring at the general, stiff as a board.

I'll never get used to this military stuff, Daniel thought.

"So, without further ado, please join me in welcoming our esteemed colleague whose insight and brilliance opened the Stargate: Dr. Daniel Jackson."

The room exploded around Daniel who stood mute, stunned, and a little bit terrified. The applause and shouts were deafening. Sam suddenly hugged him and Jack was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. Teal'c bowed deeply and reverently.

"Now aren't you glad I made you put on a tie?" Jack laughed. "Get your ass up there."

"Me? This-this is for me?" Daniel stammered.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson," Jack said, stepping back and saluting sharply.

Daniel's mouth gaped even wider as the room fell silent and everyone, including General Hammond, saluted him.

In a daze, Daniel made his way to the general's side.

"This has been long overdue, Dr. Jackson. Congratulations," Hammond said, shaking Daniel's hand.

"Thank you, sir," Daniel replied, still in shock.

Hammond smiled and embraced Daniel warmly. 

"It's not often we get to pull one over on you, son. I'll try to make this as painless as possible," he whispered.

Daniel stammered a response that even he couldn't hear.

"At ease, everyone!" Hammond ordered.

Daniel, feeling very exposed and vulnerable, looked over to his teammates. He couldn't remember them looking so proud.

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond said, "your service and dedication to this facility, and to this planet and beyond, is exemplary. It is with great pleasure and personal pride that I announce today that two scholarships, in your name, will be deferred annually, in perpetuity, to deserving students in archaeology and linguistics at the universities of your choice. The name Daniel Jackson will never be forgotten on this planet. It is my hope that I will live to see the day that you and everyone here receives the recognition you deserve. In the meantime, please accept this in the spirit it is given, and with all the respect it carries. Congratulations, son, and thank you," Hammond concluded, shaking Daniel's hand and handing him a document with the Presidential Seal. 

Daniel took the document with nerveless fingers.

"Thank you. I-I don't know what to say."

Hammond smiled at the helpless look in the young man's blue eyes.

"SG-1, would you please join us," he requested. "I'm sure you have a few words you'd like to say, and I think the good doctor needs to sit down."

Daniel's heart was pounding as he gratefully sat in the chair that suddenly materialized. A warm hand squeezed the back of his neck and he looked up into the caring brown eyes of Jack O'Neill.

"It's almost over. Think you can hang in there?"

Daniel nodded and murmured, "I'd kill for some caffeine."

Jack chuckled and reached for the document in Daniel's clenched fingers.

"Here, I'll take that before you wrinkle it all up," he said, gently removing it.

"Major Carter, would you care to go first?" Hammond asked.

Sam strode confidently to the podium, flashing Daniel a brilliant smile.

"Before I ever met Daniel, I had heard so much about him he was already a legend," Sam said. "My initial thought was 'this guy's going to be so obnoxious.'"

"And she was right," Jack interjected, eliciting hoots of laughter.

Daniel smiled and relaxed a little bit more. Jokes he could deal with. Words of praise threw him for a loop.

"You'll have your turn, Colonel," Sam said, earning her a round of applause.

"Tough crowd," Jack muttered in an aside to Daniel.

"As I was saying, it was with a great deal of excitement and trepidation that I embarked to Abydos to meet this amazing scientist. To my surprise and delight, Daniel Jackson was not a pompous blowhard, but the warmest, most genuine, caring, and least presumptuous man I had ever met," Sam enthused. "I knew at that first meeting I was in the presence of a truly wonderful human being."

Sam paused while people clapped, and then she turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, I can't tell you how much joy you've given me over the years. I've learned and gained so much from your insights, compassion, and enthusiasm. In you, I have a dear friend, a brilliant colleague, and a soul mate. I love you, Daniel, and I thank God every day for you being in my life."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, and Daniel quickly jumped to his feet.

"God, Sam," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "I love you, too. Thank you."

Sam revelled in the hug then sniffled, pulled back and swiped at her tears. "I'm sorry," she said, looking apologetically at General Hammond.

"It's perfectly understandable, Major. You're not alone," he replied as audible sniffles were heard throughout the room.

Sam smiled once more at Daniel then hurried back to her teammates. 

"Teal'c," Hammond said.

Teal'c walked with a natural poise to the podium, acknowledging both Hammond and Daniel with a respectful nod.

"Like General Hammond, it is my hope that one day the people of Earth will know and understand the sacrifices Daniel Jackson has endured; the selfless acts that are as intrinsic to his nature as is his thirst for knowledge and communication between cultures," Teal'c intoned in his deep, resonant voice. "Daniel Jackson is a man of infinite patience, wisdom, and integrity. On Abydos, he is a saviour and a son. On Chulak, he is revered as a scholar and a warrior. Seven years ago, I inflicted great pain upon Daniel Jackson when I chose his beloved wife, Sha're, to be the consort of Apophis, and again, two years later, when I killed the goa'uld Ammonet who possessed Sha're's body."

"No, Teal'c," Daniel murmured, shaking his head.

"No one, least of all me, would have blamed Daniel Jackson for seeking revenge, but Daniel Jackson is not like most men. He did not shun nor revile me. He would not forgive me because he said there was nothing to forgive. Instead, he sought to understand me and my people, and to help us achieve the freedom we desired. Daniel Jackson accepted me and welcomed me into his world and into his heart."

Teal'c turned to Daniel and bowed deeply.

"Daniel Jackson, nothing honours or humbles me more than to call you my friend; my blood brother."

Daniel stood and clasped Teal'c's arm as a brother and a warrior.

"Thank you," Daniel whispered, his voice tight.

Teal'c smiled and resumed his stance next to Sam. Daniel glanced at Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond said quietly.

Daniel sat down and watched Jack as he took his place at the podium. As much as he wanted this to be over, he was very curious as to what Jack would say. And judging by the silence and stillness of the spectators, so were they.

"So," Jack said, leaning on the podium and rifling through imaginary sheets of paper. "Soul mate is gone and blood brother was just taken. I guess that only leaves one thing." Jack arched his eyebrows and looked back at Daniel.

"Daniel, will you marry me?"

The crowd and Daniel burst into laughter. General Hammond covered his ears and turned his back, causing even more laughter.

"It's okay, take your time. You don't have to answer right away," Jack said.

"Um, thank you," Daniel snickered. 

Jack turned his attention back to the audience and waited for the laughter to subside.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: Daniel Jackson made this place happen."

Murmurs of assent and appreciation followed Jack's words.

"So, if you have any complaints, he's the guy," Jack quipped, gesturing over his shoulder.

The crowd roared, and Daniel waved his hands defensively and protested, "I'm just a civilian."

"Now he pulls the civilian card," Jack groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously though," Jack continued, once the audience settled down, "each of us has had defining moments in our lives; some good, some bad. For me, it was the birth of my son and the death of my son."

Daniel stiffened at the mention of Charlie. Please, Jack, you don't have to do this.

The room was deathly still as Jack continued.

"It's pretty much common knowledge how my son died. It's also no secret that I hit rock bottom. No more defining moments for this soldier. Then I met this young, and annoying as hell, professor called Daniel Jackson who changed my life forever. No, that isn't right; he more than changed my life, he saved my life because I know for a fact that I wouldn't be here today, or anywhere, if it wasn't for Daniel." 

Jack paused and looked back at Daniel, his dark eyes conveying what his words could not.

Daniel swallowed hard and nodded, sending his own silent message of support, understanding and love.

Jack smiled and turned back to the enrapt audience.

"Daniel Jackson, in his inimitable way, showed me my life still had meaning, that I still had meaning. Of course, I resisted, but Daniel took me to task. He won and so did I. Daniel saved my life in more ways than one on that first mission to Abydos and he's never stopped watching my back since. Not even when we lost him last year."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He still only remembered fragments of his time with the Ascended.

"I'm not a religious man," Jack said quietly, "but I have prayed. I prayed my son wouldn't die and I prayed Daniel wouldn't die. Charlie died and Daniel ascended. I understood death, but I didn't understand ascension. To me, my friend was gone forever, as lost to me as my son. I watched in anger and helplessness as the radiation literally ate him alive. He suffered the most painful death imaginable and I couldn't even tell him I loved him."

Jack looked back and smiled sadly at Daniel. 

"The best I could come up with was I admired him."

"I knew, Jack," Daniel said softly.

Jack nodded and turned back.

"It took me a long time to figure that one out, but I did. It was simple. I didn't deserve to love Daniel and I sure as hell didn't deserve his love in return. But, Daniel being who he is wouldn't let me get away with that either," Jack said fondly. "I know he doesn't remember a lot from his ascension, but I remember him and what he was prepared to do for me. It's something I will never forget, and one day soon I'll share that with him. Right now though, we are here today to thank Daniel Jackson for coming into our lives and enriching us beyond measure. Not to be maudlin, but Daniel has a knack of bringing out the best in people, although in my case, he's also brought out the worst." 

Small ripples of laughter flowed through the room. 

Jack looked at Daniel, his eyes dark and warm.

"But no matter how much crap or grief I've given him, he's still my best friend."

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"No single person has done more for this program than Daniel Jackson, and no one is more deserving of recognition. I'm proud, honoured, and humbled to call Daniel Jackson my friend. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Daniel stood up to thunderous applause. He walked directly to Jack and the two men hugged fiercely.

"Damn it," Sam muttered, rifling in her pocket for another tissue.

"Indeed," Teal'c said softly, feeling immense pride in his Tau'ri friends.

Jack finally pulled back. He reached out and ruffled Daniel's hair.

"Your turn," he smiled.

"Watch my back?" Daniel murmured.

"You have to ask?" Jack replied. 

Daniel smiled and faced the noisy crowd. He inhaled deeply as he waited for their enthusiasm to wane.

"Thank you; thank you, everyone. I don't know what to say," Daniel said. "You've given me an amazing gift. I also can't believe you kept this a secret. You all lied to me; even you, Walter!" Daniel teased, pointing an accusing finger to the hapless gate sergeant.

"I was under penalty of death, Dr. Jackson, I swear," Walter replied, reddening under the laughter, but tickled to be singled out.

"Seriously, to be rewarded for having the most amazing job I could imagine is overwhelming. I am truly honoured by this generosity, and very, very grateful. General Hammond," Daniel said, turning to the SGC commander, "I don't mean any disrespect to the President, but I'm glad he couldn't make it today. Receiving this from you makes it that much more special. Thank you, sir."

"It was truly my pleasure, son," Hammond replied warmly. 

"I appreciate more than I can say the recognition this bestows, but I couldn't have accomplished anything without my teammates," Daniel said, gesturing to SG-1.

"You managed to open the Stargate without us," Jack heckled.

"Maybe you inspired me," Daniel smiled, 'and no, that doesn't mean I'll marry you."

"Good one," Jack acknowledged, chuckling along with the crowd.

"I know there's not an SG team member out there who doesn't think their team is the best and that's the way it should be," Daniel continued. "Of course, you're all wrong because I'm on the best team: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. A more diverse group you'll never find. They are also the family I never dreamed I would have. Samantha Carter," he said, looking at Sam, "a brilliant scientist who is more beautiful inside than she is outside; a sister and a kindred spirit who I will cherish forever."

Sam's eyes filled with tears once again as she mouthed 'thank you'.

"Teal'c," Daniel said quietly. "I can't begin to tell you how much I've learned from your vast knowledge and experience, and yet it pales to what you've given me here," he said, pressing his hand to his heart. "You taught me to reach deep inside myself to find the good and the bad, and to embrace them both. You are truly my brother in mind and spirit."

Teal'c bowed his head, deeply moved and pleased by Daniel's words.

"Jack," Daniel said, looking at his friend.

"Call me Pop and you won't live to see forty," Jack warned, a thickness in his voice.

Daniel grinned and shook his head.

"I hate to break it to you, Jack, but aside from living arrangements and a consummation issue, we've been married for years."

Any comeback Jack may have had was drowned in a sea of raucous laughter.

"Jack O'Neill," Daniel continued, looking out at the audience. "I don't know what to say about Jack O'Neill. Simply put, I love him, and I can't imagine him not being in my life. It's no secret we butt heads and drive each other nuts, but I'd truly be lost without you," he said, looking at Jack. "It's like we have some strange symbiotic thing going on. I need you and that never became clearer to me until I ascended. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you; the pain I caused all of you, but I'm back now, and there's no place I'd rather be."

Spontaneous applause punctuated Daniel's words.

Jack remained silent, but his face and his eyes conveyed to Daniel all that was necessary, and Daniel felt this was as good a time as any to end this affair. 

"On that note," he said, "do I smell coffee?"

"Very well, Dr. Jackson," Hammond laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, the good coffee," he said, smiling at Daniel, "and special treats will be available in the cafeteria for the next four hours. I expect every one of you to take advantage of the situation, but before we dismiss, please join me in thanking Daniel Jackson for his on-going invaluable contributions to this facility, this planet, and this universe."

The applause, shouts, and cheers went on, and on, and on...

**************

"God, I'm exhausted," Daniel murmured.

"A hero and a martyr," Jack smiled, clapping Daniel on the back. "Think your head will make it through the elevator doors?"

"Ja-ack."

Jack laughed and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. 

"It really was long overdue, Daniel. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Jack, the job is reward enough," Daniel said sincerely.

"You really do have a martyr complex, don't you?" Jack teased, ushering Daniel into the elevator.

The doors closed and the two men became instantly aware of the silence. Normally, Daniel would be talking a mile a minute while Jack slumped against the wall, thinking about the most recent episode of The Simpsons. This time however, Jack stood rigid, his eyes forward while Daniel slouched, wrapped his arms around his middle, and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"You first," Jack offered, relaxing his posture.

Daniel nodded and plunged his hands deep into his pockets. 

"I, um, just wanted to say that what you said back there, it, well, it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say, too," Jack smiled. 

"Ah, good. That's, that's good," Daniel said. 

"I also...I know you're tired, but I thought that maybe, if you didn't have any plans," Jack murmured, pausing to cough and clear his throat, "that you might like to come over for dinner, later, tonight, maybe."

"I'd love to."

"You would?"

"I would."

"Sweet," Jack smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels. "I, uh, thought that I'd share a story with you," he added tentatively.

"About Baal?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes, but it's more about you. About us," Jack clarified, looking directly at Daniel.

"I'd like that very much, Jack," Daniel replied, his voice gentle, his eyes soft.

"It could be a long night," Jack warned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's our weekend," Daniel shrugged.

"Spare bedroom?"

"I'll bring a toothbrush."

Jack was still grinning when the doors opened.

"I finally bought that coffee you keep raving about," Jack said, exiting the elevator.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Daniel asked, his eyes dancing.

"Haven't you heard, Danny-boy? We're already married," Jack smiled, draping his arms across Daniel's shoulders.

"Touche," Daniel snickered and patted Jack on the back.

"Which is why I can do this," Jack said, and ruffled Daniel's hair.

Daniel sighed, but his heart was light. All the scholarships and commendations in the world couldn't beat the euphoria he felt when he and Jack were 'on', and Daniel had a hunch they were going to be 'on' for many, many years to come.

 

The end


End file.
